1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixing appliance for mixing two or more materials which can have equal or unequal mass flows, the materials to be mixed flowing along a separating plate arranged upstream of the mixing zone and means influencing the flow being applied to the separating plate.
2. Discussion of Background
In many industries, for example in chemistry, foodstuffs or pharmaceuticals production, it is a requirement that materials should be thoroughly mixed in the shortest possible distance. The quality of the complete process usually depends on the mixing quality achieved. The pressure drop during the mixing procedure should remain within "sensible" limits in order to keep the process costs low by keeping down the pumping work.
During the mixing of two free shear layers of flows with differing velocity, density or concentration at the end of a separating plate, two-dimensional (spanwise) vortices are generated in the absence of additional mixing elements. These are too slow for mixing purposes because the growth rate of a free shear layer is inadequate.